Never Can Say Goodbye
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: My spin on what should happen with the whole MartinSandy thing. I have no affiliation or anything to do with the show and what is written here was thought up by myself. I disclaim. Not SandyMartin
1. Miracles Happen

My spin on what should happen with the whole Martin/Sandy thing. I have no affiliation or anything to do with the show and what is written here was thought up by myself. I disclaim.

7th Heaven

Never Can Say Goodbye

Chapter 1: Are you serious?

"Are you serious" said Ruthie

"What do you mean, Am i serious" said Martin

"I mean you seriously aren't going to see your baby?"

"Yeah, I am seriously not going to go"

"But why not"

"Ruthie, I don't know if I can tell you this"

"Martin. You know that you can tell me anything"

"But you may be too young to hear this"

"Too young! I have dealt with more than my own share of drama and my family's and I have managed to come out unscathed. In fact, I am more mature than you are. You better spill it now"

"Look I,.."

"You uhhhh"

"This is really hard for me to say though"

"Why it's not like your telling your girlfriend. Im just a girl who happens to be your friend"

"It has something to do with that and I am afraid about the other part of it"

"Well maybe if I knew what the heck you were talking about I could help you"

"Alright, I will tell you everything"

"Thank You"

"Let me start by saying that i never expected this to happen"

"Expected what to happen?"

"Ruthie, I feel like things have changed"

"Things like what?"

"You and I"

"I didn't know there was one"

"That's what I mean"

"You are confusing me beyond a doubt here"

"I want there to be an "us". I like you more than as the youngest girl in the Camden family. I really like you and that's why I don't want to tell you the whole truth about why I don't want to see the baby."

"Martin, You know that I have always liked you and that I have been trying to get you to notice me for the past year. What is it that you think would change how I feel"

"The baby isn't mine"

"Why would that change anything for me"

"The baby's father is someone else you know and your close"

"I am gonna live to regret this, who is it"

Ruthie waited and prayed that it wasn't anyone she was _really_ close to.

"The baby belongs to Sandy and Simon"

"Simon?"

"Im sorry"

"But Simon never slept with Sandy"

"He did once. He told me about it--i think he said that he and Rose were broken up at the time"

"Rose and Simon broke up for a little while--some dreams do come true"

Martin laughs for a minute

"Alright, Simon's the dad. But why are you saying that it's yours"

"Simon asked me as a favor to pretend that the baby was mine. He said it would be just long enough so that he could straighten things out with Sandy and find a way to either explain to Rose or get rid of her"

"I would prefer the latter"

"I think the entire family would"

"Alright. I can handle this."

"You can?"

"Yes, So what do you want to do now"

"What can I do?"

"I should have phrased that better. Do you think Simon is ready to take the responsibility that is his?"

"I don't know"

"Guess what"

"What"

"He's going to be ready because if you don't tell everyone then I will"

"I was wrong about you not being grown up"

"Told you"

"I should have listened"

"Alright, So are you doing it or am I"

"I think and don't shoot me--that you should do it. I think you are better at explaining than I am"

"Wow the things I do for you and I am not even your girlfriend"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Are you serious?"

_Coming Up..._

_  
Ruthie breaks the news to her father_

_Martin goes to see Simon_

_Someone comes home from being away_


	2. Halo

"Was that a trick question Martin" said Ruthie

"No, I was being serious"

"You know I would love to go out with you. I have always wanted you to ask me out, So of course I will go out with you" said Ruthie

Martin hugged her and then felt like it was the right time to go in and try to kiss her. When he did he felt all was right in the world and Ruthie felt almost the same.

The Next Day

Ruthie had been avoiding her dad all day and night because she didn't want to tell him about Martin/Sandy/Simon. But she couldn't avoid him for much longer. She went to the kitchen to get a cookie after dinner and there he was her father Eric Camden. She tried to go back up the stairs but he saw her.

"Ruthie"

"Yeah, Dad"

"Is there something wrong"

"No, Why would there be?"

"It's just that it seems like you have been avoiding me" Eric knew his daughter was hiding something and he wanted to find out.

"That is a silly thing to say. I wouldn't avoid you Dad" Ruthie thought about a good excuse and could find none. "I have just been really busy with school and with my friends"

"Ruthie, It's okay to tell me if you are sad about Martin. We all know how much you like him. This has to be torture for you" Eric used that fatherly tone that the kids were so fond of.

"Look Dad, I haven't really wanted to tell you this But I guess I have to now that you have opened up that can of worms. I'm not sad about Martin. I am happy."

"You are happy that Martin has a baby and Sandy?" asked Eric confused

"No, I am happy because Martin asked me out" Ruthie stated matter of factly

"He did? What about Sandy?" he asked

"Sandy isn't a problem and neither is the baby"

"What are you talking about Ruthie Camden"

"The baby isn't his and that means neither is Sandy"

"Well whose is it then?"

"That's the thing I don't want to tell you about" she said a little fear in her voice

"Who is it Ruthie"

"Simon" said Ruthie in a small whisper

"Im sorry did you just say Simon?"

"Yeah, He and Sandy slept together once when he and bridezilla were broken up"

"Oh if only bridezilla—I mean rose and he would break up for good"

"That would make mom really happy"

"I think we all would be happy, Ruthie" said Eric trying to take in all the information as Ruthie continued to explain

15 minutes later….

"Well then I am very happy for you, Ruthie. You finally got everything that you wanted"

"Sometimes I think I may be dreaming and then I open and close my eyes and he still asked me out"

"I know how that feels honey, The same way I felt when I first started to date your mom"

"Really?"

"Yes, You what that means"

"What does it mean dad" Ruthie questioned

"True Love"

Martin couldn't stop thinking about Ruthie but he needed to see Simon and tell him that he needed to talk to Rose and he wasn't taking the wrap anymore.

"Simon" said Martin as he knocked on the apartment door

"What do you want Martin"

"You have to tell Rose"

"Tell me what Simon" said Rose

"You tell her or I will" Martin demanded

Meanwhile at the Camden residence…someone is coming home

Someone walks through the door..puts down some suitcases and says "Hey Camdens, I'm home"

Eric heard this from where he and Ruthie were and walked to the door and saw this person.

"What the hell are you doing here"

"This is my home"

"Did not seem to be home for you in the past few years" said Eric

"Dad"

"Mary"


End file.
